


Kommo-o

by orphan_account



Series: Pokephilia Oneshots [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Branding, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come as Lube, F/M, Face-Fucking, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Giant Dragon Cocks, Kidnapping, Living Fleshlight, Multi, Next time the trainer wont be moon i promise, Pokephilia, Rape, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Moon looses to the totem pokemon Kommo-o and unfortunately for her, its mating season.





	Kommo-o

It was time. Moon made her way through Vast Poni Canyon, knowing the alter of the Moone awaited her at the other side. As she set off, her pokemon were going through anything that challenged them with ease, soon though, too deep into the canyon to turn back, the pressure increased. 

As she fought pokemon and trainer, her pokemon started fainting one at a time. When she was a little more than halfway through the Canyon, she was down to her last pokemon, Incineroar. He was vastly underleveled though, and almost every pokemon around was a rock type, he'd faint quickly in any battle.

Thankfully, she had found what looked like the end of the cave, and before the exit was a z-crystal! She bounded near it before a low rumble sounded throughout the cavern. Moon froze as a giant Kommo-o dropped in front of her. Glowing an orange light, it was the totem pokemon.

Then, straightening herself, she threw out Incineroar, maybe it could hold it's ground? 

As soon as the Kommo-o saw the pokemon, it used earthquake, shaking the earth and her pokemon immediately fainting. Moon fell to her knees as the ground shook from underneath her. It finally stopped when she noticed the Kommo-o standing above her.

She finally remembered something very important. It was mating season for the pokemon, and Kommo-o loved to take "prizes" after beating its opponents.

The next thing she knew, the pokemon had easily shredded her shirt and bra, leaving her breasts exposed, her nipples hard from the cold of the cave. Next came her shorts and panties, given the same treatment. 

The Kommo-o held her down with one clawed hand as its other explored the rest of her. The beast was still glowing it's orange color, and at this point must of had hormones rolling off of it in waves as her pussy wettened. Her breasts were fondled by the beast, and soon it started pinching her nipples, finally getting a response out of the terrified girl. She mewled as her nipples were rolled and pinched, and she only grew wetter.

Soon though, the beast got bored of just playing with the girls breasts, and decided it wanted more. It brought out it's cock, the entire thing being almost as long as her arm, plus some. Now, it looked for the right hole, and the most prominent one was her mouth, so that's where it went..

Holding it's cock in one hand and holding down Moon, it forced her mouth open with it's powerful claws. It shoved the large member down her throat as Moon cried out, choking on the all too large cock, but the pokemon wasn't even warmed up. Moon tried to cry out as she was picked up by the great dragon, attempting to get free she thrashed about, but this only annoyed it beast.

Suddenly, she was shoved into at least half the cock, trying desperately to get any air through the now growing girth. The cock almost inflated in her mouth, growing bigger than she thought her throat could hold.

As she thought it couldn't get any worse, the pokemon started moving her up and down the cock, shoving more into moon each time. As it picked up speed, tears started falling down moon's face as she couldn't breath.

The dragon shoved the girl up and down faster and faster till it cried out in ecstasy, withdrawing its dick from moon to coat her in it's seed, marking her as its own. 

Moon panted as she gasped for air. She felt violated and disgusting as the dragon type threw her over it's shoulder and carried her deeper into the cave where no one would trespass. She wanted to kick, to sceeam, to do anything, but after having a cock that big in her mouth and being tossed around like that, she didn't have the strength.

After a few minutes, a large Cavan had opened up, and seeing it, moon wanted to scream. The part of the cave was huge, and filled with Hakamo-o and Kommo-o alike. Each of the pokemon looked at the Kommo-o that was carrying her, it was obviously their leader.

Then, Moon was tossed onto to ground, where the pokemon surrounded her. Most were Kommo-o, and they all had an expression that Moon could guess was a smirk. Moon held her body in a ball trying to defend herself, but the pokemon grabbed her limbs and spread her out, allowing the one that carried her here to position itself by her pussy.

The Kommo-o thrust itself in and Moon cried out in pain, trying to get away from the pokemon. The others held her in place though as the dragon started thrusting farther in, stretching her beyond belief. Tears threatened to fall as the girl was violated by the pokemon, but it only got worse.

A Kommo-o above her grabbed her face and as she cried out, it shoved its dick into her mouth, effectively shutting her up. This one was smaller than the one thrusting into her pussy, and thankfully didn't choke her as much as the other. But it started thrusting, keeping in time with the other.

As she was fucked, Moon out a large moan around the cock. Her face flushed, did she.. like this? She didn't have time to think about it as the Kommo-o at her pussy came, filling her with cum. Her stomach stretched, filling with the seed. It kept thrusting, and she felt a heat in her stomach. With the two dragons thrusting it only grew and now that she was stretched so far, everything almost felt... good.

Moon tried to fight it, but the one in her mouth came, forcing her to swallow it all. The thrusting still didn't stop though, it never stopped. Then she started moaning, every thrust was starting to feel like heaven. She stopped struggling and came, White flashing behind her eyes as she moaned. It kept going though, her screaming through the pleasure that the dragons gave, they only sped up. It finally stopped, but the dragons didn't, filling her up again and again, she moaned and came and thought it was over when they slowed to a stop, and she whined at the lack of pleasure. 

The dragons them flipped her over, exposing her ass. Another dragon took the place of the one at her mouth, but this time a third climbed on top of her back, this one was a Hakamo-o, and she could feel it poking at her backdoor and she shivered, before it plunged itself deep inside, not caring what harm it would bring. Moon screamed, the Hakamo-o's cock tearing at her as it began to thrust.

The other two dragons started thrusting woth the smaller, the presence of the dick in her ass driving her farther even faster. She orgasmed before any of the dragons, crying out as they only picked up speed. 

The Hakamo-o at her ass finally came, lubing up her backside. It started going faster than before, and deeper. The other dragons followed suit, and she was running out of air after moaning around the cock in her throat.

The Kommo-o at her pussy drive forward, and she could almost feel it halfway in her. It didn't stop though, and she feel something ripping as it shoved its entire cock in her. She screamed at the pain of it, the cock deeper than anything should be. She heard the dragon moan, it was finally where it wanted to be. The Kommo-o's balls slapped against her as it came. She was filled again, and now her belly was growing as the cum was trapped inside. 

The ones at her ass and mouth came at the same time, filling her and forcing her to moan as the cum went all over her face. The largest one growled as her face was covered, and the Kommo-o at her mouth and the Hakamo-o ran. Moon whimpered as the two pulled away, her face dripping with cum.

The large pokemon picked her up and held her above it's dick, then shoved her up and down on its cock, using her as a living fleshlight. Moon moaned as she was used. She came before the Kommo-o did, covering the cock and sending more dripping into the floor. She was only shoved harder and faster, quickly comming again and again as the dragon worked its way up to an orgasm. 

When the dragon finally came, it pulled out, showering her in it's cum once more. The cum on her face was covered and forgotten as she was branded.

Then she was put down beside the dragon as it layed down. She was bloated with all of the come, tired and still dripping wherever she had an open hole. She wouldn't be able to walk for a while, but she didn't even want to. She knew that every day she was here, she'd be used as a cumbucket for the dragon pokemon.

She couldn't wait.


End file.
